1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device and of measuring electric characteristics of the semiconductor device during its fabrication, and a semiconductor device fabricated by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research is being conducted to evaluate electric and operational characteristics of a semiconductor device. For example, a threshold voltage (Vth) or an effective work function of a gate electrode is an important parameter affecting performance and yield of the semiconductor device. In order to provide an effective feedback to a quality control of a semiconductor device in a mass-production environment, it is necessary to develop a novel technology capable of quickly and accurately measuring and evaluating a threshold voltage (Vth) or an effective work function of a gate electrode, in a fabrication line environment.